


A Very Shronic Thanksgiving

by NoWindForThisHole



Category: Shrek Series, Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 20:33:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4363247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoWindForThisHole/pseuds/NoWindForThisHole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>shrek and sonic celebrate a true american holiday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Shronic Thanksgiving

"Fiona, why are you still in my relationship?" Shrek said with a shake.

Fiona, "We have children, but I fear they may not be yours."

"Who did you?!" Shrek boomed with a voice so gruff, punching Donkey.

"It was…" Fiona drugged out. "Sonix."

"Not sonic!" Shrek ogred. "That's my least favorite!" Shrek picked up Donkey and beat the front door down with him, even though he was inside, and stomped off into the night.

"Shark, I'm leaving you," Fiona whistled.

Shrek was deaf to Fiona's bitching. He was to sad. He had to find Soinc and give him a piece of his mind. He whipped on his kilt and thong.

Meanwhile, at Sonic, Amy was baking. Baking crack. As she rolled some fat blunts, she cooed out, "Sonic, are you sure this is the best way to make money?"

Sonic, who was busy giving Tails the time of his life, shook his head. "Trust me, homey," Sonic yelled through Tails's gooey dick. "I went to a college down by the crick. I think it was called Wendy's."

Tails looked skyward, remembering the good old days, as he let loose his farming techniques into Sonic's ovipositor. "Woah, slow down there!" said Shrek. Sonic coughed and sputtered like a broken juice mixer.

"Oh no!" said Tails as he found himself with a penile tear from Sonic's head jerk back. "Wreck! What are u doing here?"

"I came to take my woman bakc," said Shrek, taking hold of Amy's.

"Why are doing this?" asked Sonic inquisitive.

"Because you humped my Viona!" Shrek deranged, still choking Donkey.

"Shit happens, man," Sonic excused.

Amy was mortified. Her head was right next to Donkey's mug. "Get me out of here!"

Sonic was sad. "That's mine…" he whined like a dumb little shithead.

Shrek looked in the Sonic direction. Suddenly the blue beauty seemed much more appealing. "Sonic," Shrek moaned, dropping both the mutilated corpse of Donkey, and the mutilated emotions of Amy. Shrek grasped his ogrepenis with his ogrehands.

"Do you feel the boner?"

Sonic spit the chunk of Tails's foreskin that had gotten lodged between his teeth out. "Not yet," he.

Shrek slammed his dick on the sink. "Hold on, I gotta wash up."

"No time for that." Sonic bounded up Shrek's side and grinded on his armpit, pus leaking out of Donkey.

Tails looked erectly at Donkey. He found the hole. The whole scene was… hot. He began munging the corpse.

Fiona kicked the door in with her boob. "Hello, my darling Sonic! I am here for some thing."

Sonic was a busy bee with his arm up Shrek's plump hole. Shrek was still trying to wash his onion with little results. "Unsuccess!" he said, throwing the towel down in frustration.

"Fiona! Your ham is leaking!" Shrek screamed in terror.

Fiona covered her mighty breast. "This is between you and me!" Sonic didn't say that. Fiona said that.

Tails looked up in Fiona's skirt in surprise, covered in ass mung. "Man, what a weak!"

Amy was in the oven.

Everyone finished up and gathered around the table for a feast. Amy's cooked flesh and Donkey dick provided an interesting Thanksgiving. Group went around the table saying what it was that they were having a thank for.

Sonic began. "I'm thankful for being surrounded with so many people willing to have sex with me."

Shrek continued. "I'm thankful for being an ogre."

"I'm thankful for Sonic," said Tails.

"I'm thankful for being Sonic," Sonic serious.

"I'm thankful for all these wonderful areas," Fiona added.

"I'm thankful I still have one of my feet," Amy finished.

Donkey said nothing, because he was dead.

"Let's chow down!" Fiona belched. They gnarled and gnawed at Donkey. Amy ate her own foot.


End file.
